


Fairly Possible

by thecarlonethatalsowrites



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe- Fairy, side zeta society
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-20
Updated: 2015-05-05
Packaged: 2018-03-13 21:17:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3396671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thecarlonethatalsowrites/pseuds/thecarlonethatalsowrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The fairies and pixies have always have always hated each other, without exception. But when a small group of fairies befriends a pixie, all that may change. Or, their world will be plunged into a hundred years of war</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, this is based off of worst-curse-forbidden-love's ideas. I just really wanted to write it for them. Here you go!

Laura zipped through the forest, dodging and weaving through plant life growing near the ground. She searched each root and bush in desperation, hoping to find someplace to hide. Her breath came in short gasps; she would have to stop flying soon. A small niche between a root and the ground caught her attention and she flew towards it. It was cramped, but just big enough for her and she squashed in while trying to control her breathing.

“I’m coming for you.” Someone growled. It sounded so unlike her friend that Laura could barely picture the speaker. She heard wings flutter and leaves crunching, it disturbed her how close to her hiding place the sounds were. “Give up. You can’t hide from me.” LaFontaine called, and then the sound of wood on flesh reached Laura’s ears. “If this damn machine would work.” She stifled a giggle and a pair of bare feet appeared at the entrance of her hiding place. Then LaFontaine’s mop of hair came into sight. “Gotcha.”

“Come on! You only found me because I giggled.” Laura huffed and started wriggling from her hiding spot. “Your invention didn’t help.”

“It brought me into the right area.” LaFontaine grabbed Laura’s hand, hauling her to her feet. “I’m telling you, drowsing machines are the future.” They held up a Y shaped stick with pride.

“Is that what you call it?” Laura rolled her eyes and snatched the machine form their hands. “LaFontaine, what’s this made of?”

“Yew, why?”

“This is poison oak!” She cried, flinging the device to the ground.

“Careful with that!” LaFontaine dove after it, catching it before it hit the ground.

“Are you crazy? You’re going to get a rash!”

“I want to keep all the prototypes.” LaFontaine gently wrapped the branch in a leaf. “There, now I don’t have to touch it.” They hefted it onto their shoulder, but not before scratching at their palms.

“Look, you’re already itchy.”

“Whatever. I’ll ask Perry to look at it later. But now I want to get home, this is a breakthrough!” They fluttered into the air. “Are you coming?” Laura flew up after them, but instead of following them she grabbed their arm.

“Come on, we should treat that.” She pulled them in the direction of the stream.

“Wait, where are you going? And how do you know how to treat poison oak, you’re not a healer.”

“To the stream, mud helps the rash. Danny told me.”

“She’s not a healer either!”

“But she and her sisters sometimes touch poison oak on accident, there’s a lot of it by the stream. It’s too much of a hassle to bring a healer all the way out here, so they use mud instead.” They reached the stream and Laura alighted gently, followed by LaFontaine. “Kirsch would kill for that treatment, he and his brothers are running into it even more often than Danny.” Laura picked up a handful of mud and smeared it over one of LaFontaine’s arms, coating her own hands in the process. She made sure her friend smeared plenty on their other arm, as they were exposed to it longer that she was. The whole time they worked, Laura kept glancing across the stream, hoping that her friend wouldn’t notice.

“What are you looking at?” Lafontaine asked. Apparently, they noticed.

“Nothing.” She replied quickly. “Just…looking.”

“It’s dangerous to look for too long, you can get hypnotized by the dark magic.”

“Yeah right.” Laura scoffed, but she dutifully kept her gaze away from the far bank. “We should get back, they’ll be on Night Watch soon.”

“Yeah, and don’t you have class with Daaaaanny tomorrow?” LaFontaine smirked and Laura swatted them.

“She’s on duty tonight, she won’t be there.” She said as she lifted off. LaFontaine hurried to follow her. “And besides, she’s my friend. Why wouldn’t I be excited to see my friend?” LaFontaine laughed aloud at that.

“Whatever you say, Laura.” She doesn’t want to think about what that meant.

They flew in silence towards Azeal, and it wasn’t long before their swift pace brought the city lights into view. Laura hadn’t noticed how late it had gotten, but it was late enough for the fireflies to flock to the city. Though Azeal wasn’t the only fairy city, it was the biggest. Houses and buildings were carved into tree stumps, or grown out of bushes. Some of the ones near the edge of town were dugouts. Fairies of all ages fluttered about, tending to fireflies, flying home, or heading to the Night Watch.

Lafontaine lived in one of the dugouts near the edge of town. It was just as well, as some of their experiments were too violent for simple plant life to handle. As much as Laura wanted to head home and pass out, she was part of LaFontaine’s experiment. They would want to ask her all kinds of questions.

“You look tired Laura. Why don’t you go home, we can finish up in the morning.” LaFontaine suggested, surprising her. Usually they jumped on the chance to pester her about what she felt or saw during an experiment. But Laura wasn’t one to protest.

“Okay, see you tomorrow.” She yawned a goodbye and took off, flying low to the ground. Her student house was closer to the center of the city. LaFontaine had graduated from the Academy last year and moved into her current abode then. Laura still had three more terms to complete to earn her status as an adult grower.

Laura dropped into her hammock first thing when she got home, not even bothering to wash off the mud. Besides her studies, LaFontaine’s latest experiment had her flying around half the forest. She fell asleep almost immediately, dead to the world around her.

***

Carmilla crouched beneath a fairy watch tower, shrouded in darkness. Her magic hid her from the scouts guarding the city. It took extreme stealth to sneak into any fairy city if you were a fairy. For any other creature, it was almost impossible. But Carmilla had been doing it for years.

She glided forward on silent feet, knowing her foreign wings would trip half a dozen wards and alert the entire city that the enemy was among them. Using dark magic was risky enough; she’d rather walk than add more strain to cover herself.

Even in pitch darkness, Carmilla knew the city well enough to  make her way to her target with ease. Having eyes that could  see in the dark was a bonus that didn’t hurt either. Twice, she almost ran into the fairy guard that patrolled the city at night. The lights that helped the guard see also alerted Carmilla to their presence. The second time was a close call when a tall red haired fairy came close enough to sense her magic. The fairy squinted into the darkness for a few agonizing moments before moving off to answer her guard mate’s call. Lucky fairies had shitty night vision.

After what felt like an eternity she finally stalked up to her target. The building was made of woven plants, still growing from the ground in a way only fairy magic could make it grow. The door was rolled up; on such a nice night fairies liked the fresh air. It made her job that much easier. Two fairies lay curled on separate hammocks that hung in the building. One of them was snoring and covered in mud. Gross. Without much more than a glance at the snoring fairy, Carmilla glided over to her target. She waved her hand in front of the fairy’s face, working more magic to ensure the fairy wouldn’t wake up anytime soon. Then she picked up the limp body and left the building just as quietly as she entered.

Getting out of Azeal was simple, as she was following the path of the guards rather than going against them. One good thing about the size of the city, no one would notice the fairy was missing until tomorrow evening, if they were lucky. Carmilla didn’t run into anyone on the way out.

The forest was so dark that Carmilla could take off only a short walk away from the city without fear of being seen. The fairy was even heavier in the air, but Carmilla was used to the weight. How many times had she done this? Too many to count. She ran into no fairies until she reached the stream, where she landed to rest for a moment. A snapped twig set Carmilla’s senses on high alert. Her veil should hold, but only the strongest fairies stood guard at the border.

“Looks like the game is up.” A sly voice called from the shadows. “Kitty.” A tall, pale fairy stepped into Carmilla’s line of sight. To any other fairy or pixie he would look completely normal, but Carmilla knew the truth and was stronger than his veil.

“Will, how are you dear brother.” She replied scathingly, lowering her veil. “I’m doing great, thanks, you didn’t interrupt anything important like my job or anything.”

“You’re not doing it very well if I caught you”

“Did you consider the possibility that you only caught me because you knew the exact details? And that you are the only one I shared those details with?” She hefted the fairy on her shoulder. “Besides, I succeeded.”

“She’s weak. You chose poorly.” Carmilla felt a surge of anger and waved a hand in irritation. Instantly, Will’s disguise melted away. His features twisted and his sneer revealed teeth sharpened into points. Healthy muscle shrank away leaving him looking waxy and hollow. His pink wings darkened and became ragged around the edges. Sharp claws replaced his fingernails to match. Fairy Will looked almost handsome, but his true pixie form was grotesque.

“You’re disguising yourself poorly. Your magic is weak.” She snarled at a glaring Will.

“Where did you learn that?” He growled. “Did Mother teach you?”

“I guess she just likes me best.” Carmilla said smugly. In truth, she figured it out for herself, but it was nice to rub Mother’s affections in Will’s face. And her mother did teach her, in a roundabout way. “Now, you have a job to do. Have fun restoring your magic William.” With that she beat her wings hard and lifted off, carrying the unfortunate fairy over the stream.


	2. Chapter 2

“So how exactly did you make this? I thought drowsing machines were supposed to find treasure, not fairies.” Laura eyed the poisonous stick with caution.

“Well, if it was from an ordinary yew, or in this case poison oak, bush, it would. But I when I grew it I compelled it towards fairies, if that makes any sense.” LaFontaine explained. Laura had visited them after her classes to help them wrap up their experiment. LaFontaine was scribbling into one of their many notebooks, recording everything.

“I still don’t know how you managed to mix them up, especially if you grew it.”

“Laura, it’s me. Are you surprised that I managed to accidently grow a poisonous plant? Besides,” LaFontaine picked up the stick and examined it from another angle. “I didn’t exactly pass my identification final with flying colors.” Laura snorted.

“That’s obvious.” LaFontaine jabbed the stick towards her, but Laura leapt away. Her hands were still a little itchy from where she touched it earlier.

“So how’s Betty doing? I haven’t seen her in a while.” LaFontaine changed the subject.

“I haven’t talked to her in a few days, she was asleep when I got home last night and was gone this morning.” Laura shrugged

“She’s probably in mortal danger due to Laura withdrawal.”

“Very funny.”

“I'm serious! I have a working theory that your acquaintances get sick from being away from you for too long.”

“Stop!” Laura giggled at their antics.

“Hang on, I have notes.” LaFontaine leapt across the room in an easy bound. “Right here. It’s part of my research on auras.” They pulled out a heavy book half full of scribbled notes in their awful handwriting. Laura rolled her eyes. Of course LaFontaine would be distracted like this. Then again, she’s not one to talk, as she bounds over to them almost at the same time.

“Wow, you need to get some new test subjects. It’s just me and Perry.” She laughed, flipping through the book and coming across a dozen sketches of Perry. “This is borderline stalking.” LaFontaine rolled their eyes.

“It’s not _just_ you and Perr. Look.” They flip to one of the more recent pages of their research. “I have half a page on Danny.” The page was singed, easily found as it was dry and brittle in comparison to the soft green of the other pages. A few words looked like they were smudged out and the page ended mid-sentence.

“Why does it look like it got set on fire?”

“That’s an excellent question, the answer to which explains why there’s only half a page and why Danny avoids my house at all costs.” Laura burst into laughter, followed by LaFontaine.

It’s a while before they calm down and by the time they do Laura’s sides ache. There are definitely perks to helping LaFontaine, and the laughs they share is one of them.

“Do you mind if I read some while you work?” She asked as LaFontaine moved back over to the table they had set up for experiments.

“Knock yourself out.” They toss over their shoulder. So Laura sunk to the floor and turned to the beginning of the book while LaFontaine got back to fiddling with their machine. It’s a pretty great arrangement. LaFontaine had enough books and research to keep Laura busy for several lifetimes. Laura stayed on hand in case LaFontaine needed her help.

“What’s this about Growers having more powerful auras than other fairies?” Laura pointed out a rambling section of the research that mentioned Perry at least twice, even though she wasn’t a Grower.

“Not necessarily more powerful, just auras of Growers tend to have a bigger effect on those around them. That’s where you come in as evidence.”

“Oh, I’m evidence now?” She giggled.

“Better than test subject.” LaFontaine grinned

“Aw, you upgraded me. How sweet.” Laura tapped the research book thoughtfully. “You know, this is more you rambling about Perry than actual research.” A quality it happens to share with many other Perry related observations. “You’re disgusting.”

“Who’s disgusting?” Both LaFontaine and Laura jump at the question. “It better not be either of you.”

“Jeeze Perr, you're going to give someone a heart attack, sneaking around like that.” LaFontaine teased. Perry rolled her eyes.

“Please, your heart can’t attack you, that would be counterproductive.”

"Well…ah, never mind.” They scratch at their arms, almost as a reflex.

“What did you do this time?” The healer groaned when she noticed the rash on their arms. LaFontaine held their arms out sheepishly, where the rash looked even worse.

“Poison oak.”

“I suppose you have it too, Laura.”

“I’m ok, I treated mine. LaFontaine here is stubborn; they won’t get rid of that thing.” Laura pointed to the poison oak on LaFontaine’s work table.

“Please let me keep it! I’m almost done with my notes on it, and it’s the closest I've gotten.” LaFontaine begged. Perry pursed her lips.

“Let me heal you and you have to promise not to touch it.”

“Deal!” Perry grabbed their arms and concentrated on the rash. LaFontaine’s arms started to glow. When they were almost too bright to look at, the light faded, leaving their arms rash free. “Thank you Perry.”

“You’re welcome. No more touching that thing-a-ma-bob.” She pointed at LaFontaine, who held their hands up innocently.

“How are your trainees coming along Perry?” Laura asked.

“Actually,” she sighed “I was looking for you, Laura. You haven’t seen Betty anywhere, have you?”

“No, she was gone when I showed up.”

“She wasn’t at class today, and S. J. said she was already gone when she went to meet her at your dorm. There’s been so few healers lately, we can’t afford to lose one.”

“Now that you mention it, she has been acting kind of strange.” Laura said.

“We can help you look for her, if you’d like.” LaFontaine offered.

“That would be great! We can cover more ground that way.” The tone of her voice suggested that Perry would have recruited them even if LaFontaine hadn’t offered. Not that Laura minded.

“Maybe we can talk to Danny; she was on the Night Watch and might have seen her sneaking around.” Laura suggested. LaFontaine smirked.

“You go ask her. Perry and I can search together.” It was Laura’s turn to grin.

“We can all meet for dinner! If we find Betty by then, she can join us. If not, we can go over what we find.” Perry said as a dismissal. As if they read each other’s minds, the three fairies left LaFontaine’s dugout together. They headed off to their separate ways.

Danny shared her house with her guard mates, and it was on of them who opened the door.

"DANNY!" The fairy shouted as soon as she say Laura. "LAURA'S HERE!" She had to be that loud to wake the sleeping fairy, who stumbled to the door moments later.

“What are you doing here Laura?” Danny asked through a yawn.

“Hey Danny, I know you're tired, but Betty is missing. Did you see anything last night on the Watch?” Laura asked in a professional tone. Danny laughed.

“I know I shouldn’t be laughing when one of our own is missing, but you’re so cute when you try to be professional. Anyway, I didn’t see Betty, but…” she hesitated.

“But what?”

“It’s probably nothing, but a little after midnight I thought I sensed a dark presence near the student dorms.”

“That could have taken Betty!” She exclaimed

“Don’t jump to conclusions or anything. Like I said, it was probably nothing, but you might want to search that side of the forest.” The tall warrior let out a huge yawn.

“Ok. Sorry to wake you up, but I needed information and you’ve been a big help! Thanks!” She smiled at Danny, who was obviously exhausted. She didn’t want to keep her up any longer than necessary.

“You're welcome. Be careful though. I'll help you search when I'm rested, ok?" Laura nodded, grateful for the offer.  
Before Danny shut the door Laura took off towards where she suspected Betty might be. She hoped a nasty rash would be the only consequence for her roommate if her suspicions were correct.

***

Fairies, she mused, were much better suited to daylight. She guessed it was ironic; the one thing pixies craved hurt their eyes and burned their skin. A few burns never stopped Carmilla though. It was one of those days where she felt so restless she couldn't sleep. Even after all these years, the pixie nest had never felt like home to her. Carmilla would never belong there, not after what she did. Those days of belonging were long gone.

“Someone’s broody today.” She muttered to herself. “Oh, broody and talking to yourself, what a great way to go Carmilla.” She kicked at the dirt. She didn’t feel like flying today. Walking felt good.

The pixie side of Silas Forest was thickly canopied and so light hostile that even the ground she stood on seemed to suck it up. Only the occasional patch of sunlight managed to sneak through to the ground unharmed. The light hurt her eyes. But not as much as the scream hurt her ears.

She was alert in an instant, trying to pinpoint where the noise came from. Before she heard the next one, Carmilla was already zipping towards the source; the border.  
The trees thinned as she drew nearer to the stream, more clearings, and more sunlight to avoid. More visibility. Carmilla heard the snarling before she saw the predator and its prey. A fox was stalking something she couldn’t see. The dog-like creatures on the fairy side of the forest were peaceful, not causing much trouble for the fairies. But this fox was a pixie fox, almost twice as large and three times as savage. The beast did not hold Carmilla’s attention for long; not when its prey came into view.  
She was small, even for a fairy. Her long brown hair was tangled and she stood on the ground in absolute terror, facing what was certainly her death.

Carmilla didn’t know what she was doing until she cursed and dive bombed the fox, raking her clawed fingers across its snout.

“Fly you idiot!” She yelled at the fairy as she wheeled around for another attack. This time the fox was ready for her and Carmilla was almost swatted out of the sky in return for poking the beast in the eye. The fairy still hadn’t taken off and Carmilla wasn’t going to live through another attack on the fox. So she did the stupid thing she dove towards the fairy and snatched her arm. Her wings beat with double the effort to lift both of their bodies off the ground. They were zipping towards a hollow in a tree before the fox could blink tears out of its eye.

The hollow was smaller than she expected, but both she and the fairy fit with only a little cramping. They were safe.

“What the hell were you doing?” Carmilla snarled. “Do you have any idea how dangerous this part of the forest is?”

“I-I…” The fairy stuttered, and it was only then that Carmilla realized that the fox was the last thing on the fairy’s mind right now. She shrank back, ad far away from the fairy as she could get in the small space.

“Look I’m not going to hurt you.” She said rather lamely.

“Y-yeah? Cause I’m too dangerous? Huh? You scared, punk?” The fairy puffed up in a false show of bravery. She winced though. “That was super lame.”

“Kinda was, sweetheart.” The fairy slumped to the ground.

“I guess you’re going to kill me now.” She sighed.

“Kill you? If I was going to do that, I’d have led the fox do it. No, I just saved you.”

“Just?” Carmilla shrugged.

“Well, it was pretty awesome and dangerous, but I’m not going to make a habit out of it.” She fixed the fairy with a hard stare. “Just like you shouldn’t make a habit of wandering where you’re not supposed to.”

“I was trying to find my friend. I thought I felt traces of her aura.” Carmilla’s stomach dropped. Was this creature the snoring, mud covered hooligan?

“Well, she’s not here sweetie. I would know.” Why was lying to this fairy so difficult? Maybe it was the dejected look on her face.

“And I’m supposed to trust a pixie.” She scoffed.

“Hey, this pixie just saved your life. Which-if you value it-you should probably protect it by hightailing it out of here and never coming back. Ever.” The fairy shot her a look of surprise, and then stood up to face her.

“I’m Laura, by the way.” Carmilla did not react. “It would be nice to know the name of my rescuer.”

“Carmilla.” She blurted out before she could stop herself.

“Nice to meet you, Carmilla.” Laura smiled and waved, and then she was gone. Carmilla stared after her, watching the trail of her aura fade from inside the hollow. Below her, the fox whined as its prey was lost to the shadows.

“What are you whining about?”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Laura deals with the consequences of her actions, while Carmilla finds herself in a bind

“You did what?!” Perry yelled. The restaurant fell silent and everyone turned to look at the commotion.

“Nothing to see here people.” LaFontaine said, their tone betraying nothing of the situation. The attention gradually drifted away from the table in the corner of the restaurant where the group sat.

“That is _so_ against the rules!” Perry leaned in and hissed a Laura.

“I told you, I thought I felt Betty’s aura! Plus Danny told me she felt a dark presence last night. It can’t be a coincidence.”

“But still, the rules are in place for a reason. Breaking them is how fairies end up dead.”

“Yeah, next time tell me where you’re going. You don’t have to go alone.” The healer smacked LaFontaine’s shoulder. “What? If she’s going to die, I want to see it. Anything that takes Laura down has got to be awe-”

“Nothing is taking me down!” Laura protested. “Besides, nothing too bad happened.”

“Nothing _too_ bad? Laura, what is your definition of too bad?”

“Did you see one?” LaFontaine asked quietly, interrupting the inevitable rant that Perry was about to launch into.

“Um…”

“Please tell me you didn’t meet a pixie.”

“Shh!” LaFontaine slapped their hand over her mouth and Laura joined them in shushing Perry. “Not so loud.” Perry grabbed their wrist and pulled it away from her mouth.

“Answer me, Laura.” Laura stared at her lap. It was the only confirmation that Perry needed. “And you came back here? You could be under his control! You could be sabotaging us as we speak! You could-“

“She saved my life.” Laura interrupted. “She didn’t put a spell on me, I’m fine”

“What was she like? Did she tell you her name? Could you sense if her aura was different?” LaFontaine whipped out a tiny notebook and started asking rapid fire questions. Of course they did.

“It was weird. She looked like a fairy, but more feral. Like her wings were torn and-”

“Can we not talk about this here? Please?” Perry begged. “Once we finish eating, you can discuss you’re rule breaking escapade in excruciating detail. But someone could overhear here.” LaFontaine grumbled, but put the notebook away.

“You won’t tell anyone, will you Perr?” Laura blurted out. She trusted her, but Perry was a stickler for the rules.

“No, of course I won’t. Only if this whole thing gets out of control. Then I’m going straight to the Council.” Relief washed through Laura. It was more satisfying than the rest of her meal.

“I’m full.” She said. LaFontaine and Perry had already finished eating. They paid, LaFontaine insisted on covering the bill, and left for LaFontaine’s house.

“So nothing on Betty, But Laura, you met a pixie. And you’re alive! Continue describing her.” LaFontaine pulled out a regular sized notebook the instant they entered their house. Laura and LaFontaine made themselves comfortable on the floor next to LaFontaine’s overflowing bookshelf. Perry perched nervously on a stool.

“Well, like I said, her wings were torn and she had claws and teeth and looked like she hadn’t eaten in months, but otherwise just like a fairy. She kinda felt like one too, but her aura was more suppressed.”

“I don’t want to be a part of this.” Perry stood up. “Suppressed auras? Teeth and claws? This is not normal! And not to mention illegal.” She started to leave, but LaFontaine grabbed her arm.

“Wait, Perry, didn’t you say you treated some fairies who felt off the other day? Weren’t their aura’s feel weird?

“Of course they did. Those fairies were sick!”

“But wasn’t Betty one of them?” Something flashed in Perry’s eyes and she sat down again.

“They didn’t show symptoms of any know diseases, and it would explain why you had trouble sensing Betty. But why would anyone do such a thing? And-and how?”

“I think we have to do some more aura research.”

“You know I forbade you from preforming any more experiments on auras.” The trio jumped at Danny’s sudden presence. Danny gave a sarcastic salute when they turned around to face her.

“I told you, that was an accident that would never happen again.” LaFontaine complained.

“Sure LaF. Tell that to my scars.” Perry and Laura winced.

“Have you been working on concealing your presence Danny?” Perry asked. The question seemed innocent, but Laura knew that Perry was trying to steer the topic away from pixies and auras.

“Yeah, and its working! None of you sensed me at all.” She said with pride. “But why do you need research LaF? You have half a book full.” LaFontaine and Laura exchanged looks, debating how much to tell such a high ranking guard. Even if that guard was their friend.

“Betty is missing and was acting weird before she disappeared. We think it has something to do with her aura, and the dark presence you felt.” Laura told her.

“Oh crap Laura, I’m sorry. I should have followed up on the darkness I sensed.”

“Are you going to tell her about your little escapade or not?” Perry burst out impatiently. “Maybe a guard can knock some sense into you.”

“I was getting to it.” Laura said to Perry. She turned back to Danny. “So, I may or may not have been tracking Betty and…ended up on the other side of the stream? And met a pixie?”

“Laura no!” Danny cried in exasperation. “You could have been seriously hurt!”

“Why does everyone keep saying that? I can take care of myself, and nothing bad happened. Carmilla actually saved my life.” Perry groaned and LaFontaine looked interested, but Danny went pale.

“Carmilla? Are you sure that was her name?”

“Yeah, I’m sure. Why?”

“Because we have a missing fairy report from three hundred years ago on file for a fairy named Carmilla.” Laura felt a shiver run down her spine.

“But that’s not possible! Three hundred years…no one can live for three hundred years!” Perry anxiously twirled a curl of her hair.

“We don’t know if it’s the same person.” LaFontaine reasoned.

“Dark hair, pale skin?” Danny asked. “A little over five inches?” Laura nodded. “Yup, it’s her.”

“Oh come on Danny. She can’t be the same fairy, because the Carmilla that Laura met is a pixie.” Perry started pacing. “There has to be another explanation.”

“I don’t think so.” Danny said grimly. “We used her case in training; its old and unsolved and the perfect example. She went missing exactly as Betty did, in the night, no warning.”

“Strange behavior and or sickness?” Laura asked.

“That too.” An eerie silence fell over the group.

“Maybe it’s not too much of a stretch to think that maybe the missing fairies are taken by pixies and somehow converted.” LaFontaine broke the tension.

“That would make sense; usually the missing fairies turn up after a day or two, only to disappear again. We can search more in depth in the files; see if we can find a pattern.” Danny suggested.

“We?” Perry stopped her pacing. “No no no, there is no we. Betty wasn’t kidnapped by pixies. Like you said, missing fairies show up after a few days. Betty will come back then. Right?” She was near hysterics.

“Even if that’s true, I don’t think it would hurt to check-“

“LaFontaine stay out of it!” Laura jumped at the sound of breaking glass. Perry’s voice wasn’t that shrill. She turned around to find several of LaF’s test tubes shattered into pieces with an aura of magic still shimmering around them. Clearly Perry’s doing, her aura was distinct. “I-I didn’t…” Her hand flew to her mouth in her concern.

“You should leave if you don’t want to be a part of this.” LaFontaine said coldly. Perry’s eyes widened, and then narrowed. The hand over her mouth fell to her side and balled into a fist.

“Fine. Just don’t come crying to me when you get yourselves killed with your ridiculous schemes.” Perry spun on her heel and marched out of LaFontaine’s house. She took off right outside the door without a backwards glance.

“Are you ok?” Laura turned to LaFontaine.

“Peachy.” They responded. They cleared their throat. “Anyway, don’t we have some files to go through?” Danny and Laura shared a glance.

“If you’re sure you’re ok, you can come with me to the file house”

“I’m fine.” Their voice broke, so they weren’t very convincing. “Just…let me clean up.” LaFontaine nodded at the glass Perry broke.

“Do you want help or should we meet you there?” Laura asked. LaFontaine shook their head.

“Actually, Laura, I had a different idea of what you could do to help.” Danny interrupted. “If it’s okay with you, maybe you should go try to find Carmilla again.”

“I don’t know. She gave me specific warnings.”

“You don’t have to cross the border, just see if she’s hanging around.” Danny paused. “Actually, don’t cross the border, no matter what.” Laura thought it over for a moment, and then nodded in determination.

“Okay. You guys be careful.”

“I think we should be telling you that.” LaFontaine said from their workbench.  
***

She didn’t mean to end up so close to the border. In fact, Carmilla didn’t mean to be in the border. It just sort of happened. She didn’t know the part of the forest closest to the stream well enough to avoid every patch of sunlight. So in her rush to save the fairy her lack of knowledge had cost her several burns. The cool stream offered relief, so Carmilla waited for dark to come and care for her wounds.

Apparently, the cooling stream felt too good. Carmilla leaned in too far and fell into the water.

“God damn it.” She swore. It was lucky she only fell into the shallows; fairies and pixies were terrible swimmers. But the water did feel good on her burns. Maybe this wasn’t so bad. Just in case, though, Carmilla splashed over to one of the larger rocks for something to grab onto if the current got too strong.

“Well, well, well, I didn’t expect to see you again, let alone something like this.” Carmilla jumped at the familiar yet unfamiliar voice. She leapt onto the bank and flared her wings out in an attempt to dry them. “Whoa, did I come on too strong?” The same person asked in a lighter tone. Carmilla hissed when she emerged from the bushes. It was Laura.

“What are you doing back in pixie territory? Didn’t your experience shake you at all?” Carmilla growled. Laura smiled.

“I’m not in pixie territory.” She said. Instantly, Carmilla tensed. Her senses turned on high alert as she took in more of her surroundings. “You’re in fairy territory.”

“God _damn_ it.” She didn’t fall into the stream. She fell across it.

“There is no need for that kind of language.” Laura said incredulously. Her fists flew to her hips as she scolded Carmilla.

“Cupcake, if I get caught over here, I’ll be killed!” Laura rolled her eyes.

“You’re fine. I know the guard patterns. No one will be patrolling this area for almost another hour.” She said. “You know, for someone who seemed so brave at first, you really aren’t.”

“Well excuse me, but I’m a little compromised at the moment.” She shot back. Laura caught sight of her burns and her eyes widened.

“I’m sorry.” Carmilla shrugged and was about to reply when a new voice called out.

“Hey Laura! Are you there?” He called. “I can feel your aura, where you at dude?”

“Oh crap, fly!” Laura panicked.

“I can’t, my wings are too wet!” Carmilla hissed back.

“Then hide! I’ll distract him.” The fairy vanished into the undergrowth. “Hey Kirsch, I’m over here. Do you need something?” She said loudly. Carmilla took a deep breath and focused her magic. She hadn’t done this in a long time, but she still felt the sorely missed tug of her features shifting. Her wings filled out along with her body, and her teeth and claws shrank back. Carmilla took a quick look in the stream. From what she could tell, she looked like an ordinary fairy.

“Is someone with you?” Laura’s friend Kirsch asked. “I can’t recognize their aura.”

“Uh, my friend is actually very shy, and would prefer it if-”

“It’s ok, Laura.” Carmilla feigned shyness by speaking softly as she crept from the undergrowth. “Hello.”

“H-hey.” Kirsch stuttered. “Laura you didn’t tell me your friend was a total hottie.”

“Kirsch!” Laura smacked the big fairy’s arm. “She has a name.”

“Well I don’t know it. I think I should find out though.” He winked goofily at her.

“I’m Mircalla.” God, she hadn’t used that name in almost the same amount of time she hadn’t used this form.

“I’ve never seen you around, Mircalla.”

“That’s because she’s been training at the Greenleaf Outpost” Laura blurted out. The Greenleaf Outpost? Carmilla had never heard of it before. It must have popped up in the last hundred years or so.

“Really? That place produces our fiercest warriors. Er, don’t tell Danny I said that. She’ll never give me the end of it if she found out I said her post was the best. Oh man, I don’t even want to imagine it.” Kirsch shuddered.

“Anyway.” Laura quickly changed topics. “Mircalla is just visiting. She’s never been this far north before and wanted to see the border.”

“It looks like you got some first-hand experience with it.” Kirsch joked. Carmilla glanced down at herself self-consciously. She was still dripping wet. Magical transformations had their limitations.

“Yeah, we were just about to head back to Azeal.” Laura said.

“Hey, same bro! I could totally escort you.” Kirsch grinned.

“That’s actually alright-“

“Look, I even have a way to dry you off Mircalla. That way you can fly!” He held out his hand and took on a look of fierce concentration. Suddenly, a gust of wind almost knocked Carmilla off her feet. Only Laura grabbing her arm prevented her from tumbling over.

“Kirsch!” Laura scolded.

“Oops? Sorry sexy lady.” Laura groaned into her hands.

“Mircalla, are you alright with leaving now?” Her question was laced with hidden meaning. Carmilla caught it, but there was nothing she could do with Kirsch standing right there.

“Sure. Lead the way, Creampuff.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whew, I haven't updated this in a while. Sorry about that, but I really wasn't feeling motivated at all to work on it. I wrote a long chapter to make up for it. So tell me what you think so far! Thanks for reading!


End file.
